Beastboy and Runey
by PCHOOO
Summary: One day robin saves a cat! but is it strictly a cat?


Beast boy and Runey

Its was a cold and rainy night in jump city. Robin was coming home after an exhausting day in the mayor's office trying to sort out damage fee's. he trudged up the road and about one block away he stopped. Peering into an ally curiously, he noticed a tiny slumped silhouette. It was a dirty and skinny cat that barley breathed. He got closer to this poor creature picking it up. He noticed blood matted its fur on one side. It was injured and tense in his arms. That cat mewed gently opening one of its eyes to see who had found it. It instantly became relaxed and slumped fading in and out of sleep. Robin swung his cape around wrapping the dirty cat in it and running out into the rain trying to get it home as fast as he could. When he got there he speed walked in, the cat concealed in his cape. Starfire glided over, a worried expression on her face.

"what's wrong robin? Why do you walk in so urgently?"

She said to him questioningly. He slowly revealed the cats head to her and she gasped.

"oh no! what happened to the poor thing! It looks like it was attacked by a mighty zorlof!"

Robin didn't even ask what that was.

"Starfire, its hurt I don't have time to chat. We have to clean it up and dress its wound!"

he hurried up some Stairs and pressed the button to open the bathroom. removing his cape with the cat in it he unwrapped it very carefully, and then turned on the water till it was a good warm temperature, he picked up the cat gently and washed off as much dirt and blood as he could. He was surprised to find the cat was pure white, but none the less it needed help. When he was done he threw his cape in the wash basket and wrapped the cat in a clean towel after putting a bandage over the long cut on its side. He walked into the main room were Beast boy and cyborg were playing video games.

"Yahoo!"

Shouted beast boy as he got the lead.

"oh no you don't!"

Said cyborg using a special move and gaining the lead.

"boo ya!"

He said smugly as he won.

Beast boy sniffed the air and turned to robin.

"is that a cat?"

He said pointing to the bundle in his hand.

Cyborg turned too.

"I love cats!"

Robin looked at them stern

"its injured. We need to find a makeshift bed so it can rest."

"it can sleep in my room! I cleaned it today while you were out, well more like starfire did.. haha."

Said Beast boy happily.

"plus hellloooo im Beast boy? I can talk to it!"

Robin nodded thinking it was best. Beast boy stood and took the kitty, walking out to his room.

"were gonna be good friends!"

He said to it excitedly. It opened one eye at him. Beast boy noticed it was red. 'Huh.. it's a albino' he thought. He opened the door to his room and place the albino cat in his bed, making noted to place it on its non-injured side. He walked out and back to the main room.

"it should sleep now."

He said.

"what should sleep?"

Said raven as she walked into the main room.

"oh, robin found a cat! Its albino."

Said Beast boy.

"oh."

said robin uninterested.

A couple hours later

Beast boy yawned and walked off toward his room. He opened the door and slowly got into bed, being careful with the cat and all. He got this weird presence from the cat. But his nose never deceived him and it smelled just like a cat. He slowly faded into the fluffy and warm grasp of sleep and faded out.

Morning.

Beast boy opened his eyes slowly, he saw something in front of him. His eyes focused.

"AHHHHHHH!"

He yeld out in alarm and shot out of bed. Robin, cyborg, Starfire and raven ran into his room quickly.

"Beast boy what happened?!"

Asked robin concerned.

"uhh I.. in the bed.."

He said blushing really hard. In the sheets was a lump. Robin poked it cautiously. They heard a yawn, and the lump sat up. A bit of the sheet slid revealing a tiny, skinny girl with white hair and red eyes. One eye was still closed and there were tiny beads of tears at the end from waking up. She was in a tiny white dress and had bandages all up her side. She rubbed her closed eye and it opened.

"what? Why are you so noisy?"

she said in a cute little voice.

"who are you?"

Asked robin, dreading the answer.

"huh? Well don't you know? I mean you did save me!"

She said smiling. Everyone looked at robin.

"that wasn't a cat…"

Said Beast boy. He looked closely.

"she's just like me…"

Everyone turned to him

"what do you mean Beast boy?"

Asked Starfire

"I mean she can shift…"

He said. Everyone looked at her. She smiled and looked around.

"hi, im Runey!"

(what have they gotten themselves into?)

You want to know? tell me and I'll write more!


End file.
